sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother - Wikia Edition - When A Hero Falls
'Big Brother - Wikia Edition - When A Hero Falls '''is the fifth episode of Big Brother 2016. It was released on the 30th of August 2016. When A Hero Falls 4:56 in the Big Brother house , everyone is sleeping except for Douche Hottie and Tom Douche Hottie : You like that bitch ''Douche Hottie is fucking Tom Tom : Oh yes baby Douche : Turn around and suck my dick Tom turns around and sits down and sucks Douche's dick Douche : Yes like that baby Douche : Bend over like a slut Douche slaps Tom's ass so hard Tom squeals Criminal gets out of bed and enters the kitchen Criminal : Is that moaning from the stock cupboard Criminal opens the stock cupboard Criminal : Hot 10:34 in the big brother house , everyone is preparing for today's challenge THE HOUSE : Today's Challenge is called Walk the Plank Angela : What the fuck THE HOUSE : The Houseguests stand on planks protruding from a large pirate ship. If they fall off, they are eliminated. The last Houseguest standing on their plank will become the new Head of Household. THE HOUSE : BEGIN Mandy : Let me move their Angela Mandy trips over colliding into Angela making them both fall off Criminal : Tom let me move over the... Criminal falls off the boat Tom : Woops Sister : Jesus I do this for you Sister Whore Sassy jumps off the boat Chelsea : TOM I AM SO GOING TO PUSH YOU OFF FOR FUCKING MY BOYFRIE... WAH Chelsea collides with Bone Hilda making them both fall off Bone Hilda : YOU STUPID BITCH Douche : Fuck agh shit Douche slips off THE HOUSE : Tom you are the new HoH THE HOUSE : Bela , Steph and Angelle we also asked the public to vote for who they want to enter the house as a housemate and they chose... Bela : ... Steph : ... Angelle : ... THE HOUSE : Angelle, Angelle your team has been disband but you still have a chance to win the prize Angelle : Stupid bitches Bela : Fuck off cunt THE HOUSE : Tom tell me your nominations Tom : I mean what I say so Sister Whore Sassy I know your cheating on me with God , I choose you and Mandy because your up to something no good Mandy : Up to something no good , You know about my new meth lab Tom : Umm no Criminal : WHERE IS IT MANDY Mandy : GET BACK HERE BITCH 16:42 In the Big Brother house THE HOUSE : Welcome to the veto selection , Tom as HoH you will compete along side Mandy and Sister Whore Sassy , Today's challenge you must find the secret golden dildo , the dildo will give you the golden power of veto Douche Hottie turns around and notices something Douche Hottie grabs Chelsea's ass to only pull out the Golden Dildo Chelsea : What the fuck Douche : I WIN BITCHES THE HOUSE : Douche you win the power of veto you will be able to save one bitch from elimination 23:00PM THE HOUSE : Welcome back house , now Douche who will be safe from elimination Douche : I choose Mandy because shes hawt Mandy : Hmm fuck off Douche : Whatever bitch THE HOUSE : Tom who will be the replacement Tom : Angela Anaconda Angela : That was so fucking rude THE HOUSE : Okay Angela and Sister Whore Sassy one of you bitches will go Sister : Oh Jesus save me from this hell save me from this nightmare , SAVE ME Angela : If I get evicted Nanette better watch it THE HOUSE : ... Steph : ... Hurry up for fuck sake THE HOUSE : DONT RUSH ME Criminal : ... Tom : ... THE HOUSE : Sister Whore Sassy you have lost your place in the Big Brother house , please say your goodbye Sister : JESUS TAKE ME NOW Sister Whore Sassy begins to float Sister : JESUS OH JESUS Angela : Um what the fuck Angelle : Wot Bone Hilda : I don't whats more confusing , this or Tom's sexuality Tom : Hey shut the fuck up I'm bisexual enough said bitch Sister Whore Sassy begins to ascend into the roof and just like that she disappeared Chanel : What the fuck was that Chanel : Well after that dramatic evening I think its time to end this episode. Bye all you bitches Category:Shows by "The Criminal" Category:Episodes of "Big Brother"